


(If Music be the Food of Love) Play On

by AetherBunny



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fanmix, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made you this.” He held out a flash drive. “Okay well not the drive, the folder on the drive.”<br/>...<br/>There was a single folder of numbered audio files which he dragged into his music player.... He arranged them in numerical order and pressed play. </p>
<p>Newt makes Hermann a mix tape, Mako is a good friend, and Hermann is not as behind on pop culture as everyone makes him out to be.</p>
<p>attempts at links to their mixes included in the end notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If Music be the Food of Love) Play On

**Author's Note:**

> First I just made the mixes, and then they just begged for a fic to go with them.  
> there is incredibly minor language just once

“Hey man, it’s me. I um, I have something for you.” 

Hermann answered the door to find a more-agitated-than-usual looking Newt rocking back and forth on his heels.  
“I made you this.” He held out a flash drive. “Okay well not the drive, the folder on the drive.” Herman wasn’t exactly sure what was going on here, but he took the drive anyway. “Just listen to it and let me know what you think okay? I don’t need it back, unless you want to give it back to me, then you can, you know where to find me. Cool, okay dude, I’m gonna go do things. You listen to that.”

“I will.” If Newt needed reassurance, he’d give it.

“Great.” And with that he [what Herman would deem] scampered away. 

“Hm.” Herman looked down at the flash drive in his hands. Curious he went back in and plugged it in to his computer. There was a single folder of numbered audio files which he dragged into his music player. He had nothing to lose and things to get done in his quarters so why not. 

He arranged them in numerical order and pressed play. A familiar tune filtered through the speakers. Cheap Trick. One of Newt’s favorite songs to “sing” along to in the lab.

"I want you to want me/ I need you to need me ..."

Despite himself Hermann let it play on as he began to work. Having gotten used to listening to whatever his lab mate had on; he tuned out a little until he found himself humming along to the third song. 

"I’ve got you under my skin/ I’ve got you deep in the heart of me …"

It took him three more songs to realize what was going on, and by the seventh song he couldn’t even pretend to continue working through it.

"Baby if you want to be right/ I will let you be right/ I will let you be right/ you know that the numbers don’t lie …"

He rested his face in his hands and just sat until song eight made him laugh in sort of desperate hysterics.

"I don’t know why my heart flips/ I only know it does/ I wonder why I love you baby/ I guess it’s just because/ you’re so square/ and baby I don’t care..."

He gave up on working after that and just listened. Although he found it just shy of juvenile there was something incredibly and startlingly sweet about Newt’s declarations via song. His wild taste in music definitely worked in his favor. Yes this whole thing was so very Newt.

Song twenty made his breath catch in his throat. The rest of the songs were seemed so specifically chosen to say exactly what he wanted there was no way this one could be a coincidence. For a fleeting moment he thought of going to track down Newt, but that would only end terribly. He needed to think. He needed a helpful discreet voice of reason. This left out a vast majority of the Shatterdome. Until ah, yes Ms. Mori. Ejecting the flash drive he set off for her quarters. 

“Good morning Dr. Gottlieb.”

“Hello Ms. Mori, I – I do believe I need your help with something.” She invited him in and pulled up a chair for him. She sat on the end of her bed and listened patiently as he explained everything that just happened.

“I see.” A light in her eyes betrayed her otherwise neutral expression. “So what is it you need my help with?” 

“I want to make him one in return.” He took the slight upturn of her lips as agreement.

“What do you want to say?”  
…  
He left an hour later, flash drive in hand feeling immense panic. Stopping in front of Newt’s door he set a too tight scowl on his face and knocked. 

“I added some related files to your data.” He did not wait for Newt to greet him afraid he’d lose his cool and chicken out. “Please review it, I’ll be in my quarters if you feel the need to contact me for clarification.” And with that he collected himself for a dignified retreat back to his room (Dr. Gottlieb does not bolt like a frightened rabbit).

He tried to focus on work he really did. But not even fifteen minutes later he found it totally impossible. Instead he took a shower and reorganized his already organized notes. He wondered if Newt had been shocked into stillness and the universe had decided that one of them had to be fidgeting at all times.

He was partially through refolding his socks when Newt knocked. His expression so wide and innocent Hermann thought it better belonged on a cartoon kitten. He did not fight the smile creeping onto his face as he let Newt in.

“Your data was very enlightening.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly at Hermann’s pile of as of yet refolded socks.

“Goddamnit Geiszler come here.” He tugged the collar of his shirt to bring him closer and kiss him properly. He could feel Newt smile against his lips. They stood there in Hermann’s room and kissed and kissed until Newt broke away laughing. 

“Katy Perry dude?” 

“I may have had to ask Ms. Mori for help responding. I’ve never had to make one of those before.” 

Newt tried to stifle his laughter by pressing his face into Hermann’s shoulder.

“You never made one for anyone at school?”

“I wasn’t very good at being a teenager even when I was one.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less man.” He said before kissing him again and then breaking away suddenly. “Hey let’s play hooky, take the rest of the day. Nobody will notice.” 

“What?”

“You know, you be Cameron, I’ll be Ferris, but there’s no Sloane to get in the way.”

“I will not be privy to auto theft thank you very much.” Newt was already tugging on his hands, but a thought made Hermann pause. “You don’t really think they were interested in each other do you?”

“I don’t know if Cameron wanted to BE Ferris or be ON him, you know?”

“Not really.”

“Whatever, love is what you make it babe, now come on let’s go make out on the catwalks above the garage bay. It’ll be awesome. We can still do a little twist and shout later if you want to.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“What on earth have I gotten myself into?” Hermann rolled his eyes.

“Pffft, I know you love me dude, you just made me a mix tape.”

“And if that’s not love I don’t know what is.” He sighed as he pulled his door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> The one Newt Gave to Hermann  
> http://8tracks.com/bonnykate/dude-i-ship-us-so-hard-i-made-a-fanmix
> 
> and the one Hermann gave back  
> http://8tracks.com/bonnykate/of-course-i-care-about-you-you-idiot


End file.
